Lost
by Shiki-Shiki
Summary: Rated M because of Language and there might be a lemon MIGHT.


~Mika's P.O.V~

Orochimaru had Karin, Jugo, Kimimaro, and me in the meeting room.

Orochimaru: one of you is going to go on an assassination mission with a fifty, fifty chance of being killed. One of you _will _be dead. Kakashi's daughter _will_ be the one to you _will_ be killing.

I sat up straighter. The look he was giving me was one of pure hatred. I broke out in a dead sprint away from there. I knew he was not serious but the way he looked at me made me actually want to leave. I ran through small villages, as I did the village, protectors were throwing their weapons at me. Some making a successful hit. I ignored the pain and kept running.

~Two days later~

I was arriving up to the leaf village. I was soaked in my blood. All of the weapons that were stuck in my body were causing me to lose blood rapidly. As soon as I was to the gates, the guards were there they looked at me.

~Black out~

~Hikari's P.O.V (guard one) ~

Me: Oh my!

Oron (guard two): WHO THE HEACK?

I rushed over to the girl lying on the ground. Oddly enough, she looked a lot like Kakashi's daughter even though she was kidnapped when she was 9 years of age. I picked her up taking pressure off the weapons that were on the front of her body. Her headband fell off with an ANBU code on the inside. Oron picked it and went to go look it up and find the girl's parents. I took off running to the hospital with the girl. Once I was there the medical ninjas came rushing around and without even taking her from me they began their work on the girl. I was standing there for 2 hours before they finished. One of the elderly medical ninjas picked her up and took her to room 432. I rushed off to find Oron. I found him with the hokage looking threw books. Oron looked up and motioned me over. When I looked at the piece of paper, he handed me with the girls ANBU code I went to the books looking for the code _**6359498256477.**_ I flipped to a page with Kakashi's daughter. Oron snickered and muttered, "Try your luck somewhere else." On the paper she was holding up in the picture were _**6359498256477**_. I made a small gasp and Oron and the Hokage rushed over and looked at the code. The Hokage was called into a meeting. Oron looked at me.

Oron: who is going to tell Kakashi that his daughter is alive but has been brutally hurt?

Me: I'm not!

Oron sighed. We ran out of the room together.

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I watched, as Kakashi just walked around he was not reading today. He didn't take Naruto's crud like usual. He just seems angrier. All of the sudden two ANBU came running straight to Kakashi. The male whispered something into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi ran off in a dead sprint leaving us standing there confused. I looked at the two guards wondering why Kakashi just ran off like that. Then the female ran off.

Me: what is going on?

Male guard: Kakashi's daughter is back.

Me: who wait Kakashi's daughter?

Naruto: KAKAHSI HAS A DAUGHTER.

Guard: yes, she is around 16 now.

Sakura: 15?

Guard: yes, that is correct she was kidnapped when she was nine by Orochimaru.

We looked as the other three teachers went running leaving their students with the female who came over with them. They asked the same questions and the guards told them the same thing we had heard.

~Mika's P.O.V~

I was coming around and I could feel some ones hand on mine. I thought it was Kimimaro's but it was surprisingly 'warmer.' Then I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't place it I kept going through my memories and names of people who were with Orochimaru. None of them were right. Then the memory of making it to the leaf village came back to me. So I tried to place all of the people's names I could figure it out.

???: come on Mika! Please wake up! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE *starts sobbing*

Me: D-Daddy

I managed to choke out. I forced my eyes open to see the familiar face of my father. My body had almost completely healed or else I wouldn't have done this. I lunged out of the bed wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

~next day~

I walked out of the hospital. They couldn't keep me I passed all of their little tests with excellence. I looked around town looking for my dad. I walked into a field where Guy's group was training. Not expecting anything I was smashed in the back


End file.
